Organizations such as on-line retailers, Internet service providers, search providers, financial institutions, universities, and other computing-intensive organizations often conduct computer operations from large scale computing facilities. Such computing facilities house and accommodate a large amount of server, network, and computer equipment to process, store, and exchange data as needed to carry out an organization's operations. Typically, a computer room of a computing facility includes many server racks. Each server rack, in turn, includes many servers and associated computer equipment.
Because a computing facility may contain a large number of servers, a large amount of electrical power may be required to operate the facility. In addition, the electrical power is distributed to a large number of locations spread throughout the computer room (e.g., many racks spaced from one another, and many servers in each rack). Usually, a facility receives a power feed at a relatively high voltage. This power feed is stepped down to a lower voltage (e.g., 110V). A network of cabling, bus bars, power connectors, and power distribution units, is used to deliver the power at the lower voltage to numerous specific components in the facility.
Computer systems typically include a number of components that generate waste heat. Such components include printed circuit boards, mass storage devices, power supplies, and processors. For example, some computers with multiple processors may generate 250 watts of waste heat. Some known computer systems include a plurality of such larger, multiple-processor computers that are configured into rack-mounted components, and then are subsequently positioned within a racking system. Some known racking systems include 40 such rack-mounted components and such racking systems will therefore generate as much as 10 kilowatts of waste heat. Moreover, some known data centers include a plurality of such racking systems. Some known data centers include methods and apparatus that facilitate waste heat removal from a plurality of racking systems, typically by circulating air through one or more of the rack systems.
From time to time, computing resources in data centers encounter adverse environmental conditions, such as earthquakes, floods, and fire. Vibration loads from an earthquake, for example, may cause substantial damages to rack computing systems. In some data centers, rack systems are bolted down the floor of a computing room to limit the effects of seismic loads on the computing resources. Bolting rack systems to the floor tends to reduce the risk of the rack system tipping over. Bolting rack systems to the floor may not, however, protect computing devices in the racks from damage from shaking in the portions of the rack above the floor under seismic loads.
Some data centers include sprinkler systems to contain damage from fire in a computing room. In many data centers, the sprinkler system for a computing room includes piping and sprinkler heads that are located in, or suspended from, the ceiling of the computing room. In some cases, these sprinkler systems distribute water beyond the area in which a fire is located. In such cases, some of the equipment lost in the event may be due to the water applied to areas beyond the location of the fire, rather than any fire itself.